This specification is directed generally to providing sublinks in response to a search query submitted to a search engine. Search engines enable users to locate information in a large database. For example, Internet search engines enable users to access content such as images, articles, postings, text documents, and/or multimedia content accessible via a webpage in response to a search query submitted by a user.
Some search engines return search results that include links to webpages for various websites. A user may then select one of the links to a particular webpage to attempt to find one or more items of interest. The items of interest, however, may not be directly available on the webpage associated with the selected link. In such a case, the user may need to navigate from the selected webpage in order to find the actual webpage with the desired information. This may involve clicking through a number of webpages until the user is able to find the item of interest.